


thief || amber/victoria

by beloniika



Series: Advent 2015 [9]
Category: f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A single ring sits on a white velvet cushion, a tiny gem with grey and mauve reflections mounted on it. It’s an extremely rare gem, and Victoria and Amber need to have it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	thief || amber/victoria

Amber is bored out of her mind: she’s surrounded by too many pretentious people, more concerned about showing off to fellow guests than interested in the exhibition that started two hours ago. To keep her hands busy while waiting for the main attraction of the evening to be brought in the main room, Amber alternates fiddling with the collar of her shirt and sipping her flûte of champagne, despite knowing she’s quite the lightweight when it comes to overpriced drinks and that she needs to be alert.

Across the room her partner, code name Victoria, looks stunning in a backless, silky black gown, with a thin golden chain that highlights her smooth back, catching lustful and envious looks from the attendees alike; Amber had a hard time not ogling at Victoria for the whole evening and acting as if they didn’t know each other.

The elder woman nods slightly at Amber, who raises her glass in greeting before louder chatter interrupt their silent conversation, signifying the arrival of today’s focus: a single ring sits on a white velvet cushion, a tiny gem with grey and mauve reflections mounted on it. It’s an extremely rare gem, and Victoria and Amber need to have it.

The tuxedo wearing woman jumps into action first, inconspicuously backing towards the ‘personnel only’ door she has been hanging around all this while and picked the lock of. She sneaks inside, heading straight for the generator she located earlier and ‘accidentally’ spilling champagne on the circuits, immediately causing the gallery to go dark and some guests to squeal nervously.

Amber slithers back in the gallery and speed-walks to the fire door without looking back, running to the car they parked in the thankfully deserted alley. She’s joined shortly after by a barefoot Victoria and, before she can even ask the older woman if she got the ring, a sparkle catches Amber’s eye: in the same hand she’s holding her strappy heels, Victoria is wearing the ring she just stole, that catches the single streetlight’s gleam.

“Book it,” Victoria urges with a satisfied smirk as she leans comfortably in the leather seat, admiring the exquisite jewel and basking in the thrilling experience.

“Yes Ma’am,” Amber nods with a matching grin, pumping that pedal and speeding into the night.


End file.
